


I’VE GOT YOU

by waywardwritings



Series: Whumptober 2020 fics [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Enemies, Gen, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Not So Evil Morgana (Merlin), Whump, Whumptober 2020, mutual understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwritings/pseuds/waywardwritings
Summary: Day 7 of Whumptober prompts were: Support | Carrying | Enemy to Caretaker
Relationships: Merlin & Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Whumptober 2020 fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948981
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	I’VE GOT YOU

Merlin whimpers as Morgana dabs his wound. “I still despise you.” Morgana said.  
“I know.” Merlin sighed. “I’m sorry though, for everything.”

Morgana startled by this presses on his wound a bit too rough causing him to hiss out in pain. “I’m sorry too.”

“I guess both of us have made some bad choices.” Merlin looks at Morgana brokenly. 

She can’t help but agree she has done bad things in the name of freedom, revenge or was it power she had trouble knowing what it was right now. It just is. She knows Merlin does it out of loyalty, blinded in her opinion, and love. This is why Morgana doesn’t know what to make of this situation at the moment. She had captured him a week ago as bait and made her not hard to find but hidden enough as though it wouldn’t cause suspicion so why hadn’t Arthur and the knights come for him. 

A light snore distracts her from her thoughts, Merlin has fallen asleep on her shoulder. After contemplating what to do she ultimately decides to carry him bridal style to her bed to lay him down to sleep properly. She had to admit it's nice seeing him relaxed, she shakes away those thoughts for now though. “I hate you.” 

She receives a half grumble reply. Leaving her hovel to have a little chat with her brother and his little knights about appreciation.


End file.
